BangHim's Room
by bbang2chan
Summary: Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup, dan Zelo sedang mengintip sesuatu dari dalam kamar BangHim, karena mereka mendengar ada suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar BangHim. Warn inside /BAP FanFiction/ BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo. Review please


BangHim's Room

Author: bbang2chan

Cast: All member B.A.P

Genre: Humor gagal, Romance dikit

Disclaimer: B.A.P( TS Ent, God, Their Parents)

Warning: NON-EYD, bahasa rada NC(?), OOC

Note's : Fic keempat kembali dengan romansa humor hahaha. Sengaja Ren selingin sama yang berbau humor biar para reader nggak bosen sama FF Ren.

Summary: Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup, dan Zelo sedang mengintip sesuatu dikamar BangHim karena mereka mendengar ada suara aneh dari dalam kamar BangHim.

Happy Reading

No Bash

Don't Like Don't Read... DEAL

Dimalam hari yang sangat panas ini, tampak disebuah ruangan terdapat 4 manusia jadi-jadian yang lagi sibuk dengan dunia mereka. Sebut saja Daehyun, dia sedang asik memainkan sesuatu di gadget mahal miliknya. Youngjae, alien ini sibuk dengan sebuah boneka. Boneka? Sejak kapan Youngjae mempunyai boneka? Ok ternyata itu boneka milik Daehyun. Jongup dan Zelo. Mereka lagi asik main "gunting, batu, kertas". Lalu kemana Yongguk dan Himchan? Hanya tuhan dan mereka berdua yang tahu#plakk

"Daehyunnie, dimana kau membeli boneka ini, lucu sekali" Youngjae bertanya pada Daehyun. Tapi pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Daehyun.

Beep

Beep

Bunyi suara itu berasal dari gadget milik Daehyun, Youngjae kembali bertanya pada Daehyun

"Daehyunnie, dimana kau membeli boneka ini?" dan tetap Daehyun tidak menjawab

Beep

Beep

Youngjae masih sabar melihat tingkah Daehyun, dia kembali bertanya

"Daehyun-ah, aku tanya dimana kamu beli ini bone-"

"NOOOOOOOO" satu teriakkan Daehyun sukses memporak-porandakan seisi dorm dan tentu saja, Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo berhamburan entah kemana. Youngjae yang ternyata bersembunyi dibelakang kursi didekat Daehyun sensi langsung menarik-narik boneka Daehyun dan terdengar suara

SRAKKK(?)

Daehyun yang mendengar suara itu langsung sadar dari teriakannya lalu mengendus-endus(?) disekitarnya, dia merasa curiga dengan suara tadi. Dan ketika dia sampai dibelakang kursi, dia melihat Youngjae dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Daehyun melihat bonekanya ditangan Youngjae dalam keadaan hancur lebur tak bersisa(author lebay) (dibom reader)

Daehyun marah ingin menarik Youngjae. Saat hendak menarik Youngjae tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang mengejutkannya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" dan Daehyun langsung terjengkang kedepan hingga hidungnya mencium lantai karena suara Zelo yang sangat tiba-tiba dan tentu saja mengejutkannya.

"Yaa, kau magnae kenapa mengejutkanku. Lihat, hidungku jadi pesek seperti ini" Daehyun mengelus hidungnnya dan bangun dari jatuhnya

"Ehehe maaf hyung aku tidak sengaja" Zelo nyegir sambil membantu Daehyun bangun

"Kau Yoo Youngjae, ikut aku" Daehyun menarik Youngjae dan mendudukannya dikursi diruangan dorm mereka ini

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kau memarahi Youngjae hyung?" Jongup bertanya pada Daehyun. Daehyun menatap tajam Jongup lalu menyodorkan bonekanya pada bokong eh maksudnya wajah Jongup

"Lihat, apa yang kau lihat didepanmu?" tanya Daehyun

"Boneka" Jawab Jongup

"Memang boneka, siapa bilang ini robot" sahut Daehyun lagi yang langsung membuat Youngjae, Zelo dan Jongup ingin sekali mengeroyok Daehyun pada saat itu juga.

"Yaa Youngjae, lihat. Karena ulahmu boneka teddy bear tentaraku rusak, kau harus ganti" Daehyun kembali menatap Youngjae

"Aku tidak sengaja merusaknya Daehyunnie" Youngjae takut-takut menatap wajah Daehyun

"Kau tahu, aku susah payah mencari boneka ini"

"Ohhhh"

"Dan ini aku mencari sampai kepelosok-pelosok dunia"

"Ohhhh"

"Harga boneka ini sangat mahal, kau tahu"

"Ohhhh"

"Kalian, apa tidak ada kata lain selain 'Ohhh' aku muak mendengarnya" Daehyun menatap tajam Jongup dan Zelo, lalu kembali lagi menatap Youngjae.

"Dan kau harus tahu boneka ini sangat lang-"

"Ahhhh"

Belum sempat Daehyun melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia melotot mendegar suara barusan. Dia menatap Jongup dan Zelo dengan pandangan 'suara apa yang kalian keluarkan' dan tentu saja Jongup dan Zelo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Daehyun mendengus dan kembali menatap Youngjae

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau ha-"

"Ahhh, the-theree"

Daehyun kembali menatap Jongup dan Zelo

"Yaa, itu suara kalian kan. Sudah jujur saja"

"Tidak hyung, itu bukan suala kami, enelan dehh" jawab Zelo cadel yang membuat Daehyun ingin muntah mendengarnya

"Nghhh- Guk- gukkie iyahhh,, disanahhhhh"

Suara itu lagi, keempat orang itu langsung melototkan matanya, Daehyun menganga, Youngjae menggigit boneka teddy bear tentara Daehyun yang rusak tadi alhasil boneka Daehyun tambah rusak, Jongup dan Zelo, mereka sudah ngiler terlebih dahulu alias pingsan. Daehyun akhirnya sadar dan setelah itu dia menyeringai

"Himchan hyung, itu suara Himchan hyung" Youngjae mengangguk mendengar ucapan Daehyun

Daehyun berjalan mendekati kamar BangHim, dia melupakan masalah boneka tadi. Menurutnya mengintip BangHim yadongan lebih menyenangkan ketimbang memaki-maki Youngjae karena merusak bonekanya yang tentu saja omelannya itu tidak akan habis apabila mulutnya tidak berbuih.

Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo mengikuti dari belakang. Sejak kapan dou maknae line ini sadar?

Suara aneh itu terasa semakin jelas karena kini keempat manusia itu sudah berada tepat didepan kamar yang bertuliskan 'BangHim Room'. Daehyun langsung menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu kamar ini. Dia tampak tenang mendegarkan suara-suara aneh yang dihasilkan oleh Himchan. Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo tentu saja mengikuti cara Daehyun.

"Awwwhh, Bbang jangan kuat-kuat sa- sakit"

"Maaf Hime, ok aku akan pelan-pelan"

"Iyahhh, Bbang disa-sanahhh, lebih cepat lagi"

"Ini sudah cepat baby, aku takut melukaimu"

"Lebih cepat lagi Bbang, inihhhh sangat enakhhhhhh.. Nggh"

Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup maupun Zelo mereka masih diam mendengar desahan Himchan. Mereka sepertinya menghayati sekali setiap kata-kata desahan yang keluar dari bibir Himchan.

"Akhhh mereka panas sekali, kau harus kuat sebentar lagi Jung Daehyun" Daehyun berucap seolah-olah menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung, mereka sedang melakukan apa?" tanya Zelo pada namja berambut crack pink yang berada didepannya. Jongup

"Mereka sedang melakukan 'this and that' Zelo" jawab Jongup masih tetap mendengar desahan Himchan

"This and that itu apa hyung?" tanya Zelo lagi

"This and that itu ya mereka melakukan ini dan itu"

"Iya 'ini itu' apa?"

"Ya this and that lahhh, kau tidak tau ya" Jongup lalu menatap Zelo

"Memang kau tahu hyung apa maksud 'this and that'?" Jongup tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab

"Tidak" satu kata yang sukses membuat Zelo mendengus sebal mendengarnya

"Kau ini hyung, percuma aku bertanya padamu"

"Siapa suruh bertanya padaku" dan Zelo langsung menekuk wajahnya.

"Youngjae baby setelah ini selesai, kita harus melakukannya" Daehyun menatap Youngjae dengan senyum aneh dibibirnya.

"Melakukan apa hyung" Zelo yang bertanya

"ONWP"

"Haahh, singkatan apa itu?" Jongup mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Daehyun

"One Night With Pleasure" Daehyun menjawab dengan santai. Youngjae yang mendengarnya langsung blushing dan menjambak rambut Daehyun.

"Yaa, Youngjae baby, lepaskan sakit" Daehyun menarik-narik(?) kepalanya dari tangan Youngjae. Tapi Youngjae enggan melepasnya malah dia semakin gencar menarik-narik rambut Daehyun

"Kalian berdua, cepat bantu aku. Jangan hanya menonton" Jongup dan Zelo mendelik kearah Daehyun, namun semenit kemudian mereka berdua akhirnya membantu Daehyun. Dan terjadilah acara tarik-menarik rambut Daehyun yang tidak dapat dihindari saudara-saudara(diblender reader).

Karena saking kuatnya tarikan dari Daehyun, Jongup dan Zelo. Youngjae tertarik dan...

BRAKKK

BRUKKK

"Akhhh" itulah kira-kira suara dari keempat makhluk ini, mereka tidak menyadari kini dihadapan mereka ada sosok yang bisa saja membunuh mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Bang Yongguk

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian merusak pintu kamarku" geram Yongguk seperti srigala

"Kami tidak sengaja hyung, ini semua gara-gara Youngjae" Daehyun langsung bangun dan duduk dihadapan Yongguk meminta ampun.

"Bukan salahku hyung, dia sendiri yang mengucapkan kata-kata tidak senonoh dihadapan kami" bela Youngjae yang langsung diangguki oleh Jongup dan Zelo

"Kau Jung Daehyun, memang kau mengucapkan apa hahh?" Yongguk bertanya pada Daehyun

"ONWP hyung" Zelo yang menjawab

"Hahh? Singkatan apa itu Junhong-ah?" kini sicantik Himchan yang bertanya

"One Night With Pleasure" dan jawaban Jongup tadi sukses membuat Yongguk melotot pada Daehyun, dan Himchan dia sama seperti Youngjae langsung blushing. Begitulah kalau sudah menjadi uke hobinya blushing-blushing mulu(ditendang) tidak seperti Zelo dia tidak tahu menahu masalah-masalah blushing karena memang semenya polos dan juga ukenya ikutan polos(dibogem JongLo)

"Kau ini kenapa berkata seperti itu Daehyun-ah. Kau tidak sadar mereka berdua ini masih polos" Himchan langsung memeluk Jongup dan Zelo yang membuat Yongguk cemburu melihatnya

"Ini karena kami mendengar suara desahanmu hyung" Youngjae menatap tajam Yongguk

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Youngjae memalingkan wajahnya ke Himchan

"Apa sakit hyung? Dimana yang sakit?" Youngjae meraba-raba setiap tubuh Himchan

"Yaa. Kau jangan pegang-pegang Himchan" Yongguk ingin berdiri tapi langsunng ditahan Himchan

"Kenapa denganku? Aku tidak apa-apa Youngjae-ya" Youngjae menautkan alisnya

"Kau diperkosa Yongguk hyung kan? Aku mendengar kau kesakitan hyung"

Yongguk maupun Himchan mereka berdua sama-sama shock mendengar penuturan Youngjae. Yongguk memperkosa Himchan?

"Aku tidak memperkosanya, aku melakukan ini pada Himchan" Yongguk mengangkat sesuatu

"Apa yang lakukan pada sisir itu hyung?" Kini Jongup yang bertanya

"Aku menggaruk belakang Himchan dengan sisir ini, makanya dia seperti itu. Kalian ini berpikiran kotor semua" Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo hanya mampu menganga mendengar penjelasan Yongguk. Jadi gara-gara sisir itu Himchan mendesah. Akhhh sia-sia mereka meluangkan waktu mereka hanya untuk melihat BangHim main garuk-garukkan(?)

Daehyun bangun dari sungkemnya dan mendekat kearah Youngjae.

"Nah hyung katanya kau akan melakukan sama seperti yang dilakukan Yongguk hyung pada Himchan hyung" Zelo menggoda Daehyun. Daehyun mendelik kearah Zelo

"Buat apa aku melakukannya, buang-buang waktu saja" jawab Daehyun yang langsung mendapat bom bantal dari Yongguk.

"Sudah sana kalian keluar, kami ingin istirahat" Yongguk menarik Himchan dan menyuruh keempat makhluk tadi keluar. Dengan terpaksa mereka pun keluar tapi tunggu...

"Zelo-ya, aku gatal. Tolong bantu aku ya?" Zelo menolehkan wajahnya pada Jongup dan tersenyum senang

"Ok hyung, mau ku garukan yang mana?" Jongup tersenyum manis dan menunjuk sesuatu diselangkangannya

Yongguk, Himchan, Daehyun dan Youngjae yang melihatnya langsung tepar ditempat. Jongup dan Zelo langsung masuk kedalam kamar mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti BangHim tadi atau lebih parah dari itu karena memang mereka masih polos walaupun imej cool yang mereka tampilkan tidak membuat sifat mereka berubah.

"YAAA KALIAN... JANGAN LAKUKANNNNNNNN" teriak Yongguk

END

Hahaha(ketawa setan)(disumpel kaos kaki)

Menurut Ren ini lumayan Humor ya, sebenarnya Ren nggak bisa bikin ff humor tapi yahh mau gimana lagi kalo bikin yang romance-romance mulu ntar bosen(ditimpuk)

Ini ide terinspirasi saat Ren mentionan sama seseorang masalah BangHim yang berakhir pada garuk-garukan BangHim, makanya jadilah ini ff hahaha

Maaf publishnya lama, Ren sibuk sama tes SMPTN jadi nulis ffnya rada keganggu(curcol) tapi Ren bakalan berusaha buat terus nulis ff(gk janji ya)

Ren akan berusaha buat ff romance yang diselingin sama ff humor, ya tergantung sikon juga sih kalo nggak ada ide ya mandet(?). Nahh mind to review? Review kalian adalah penyemangat Ren biar terus nulis ff.

Big Thanks to: **hatakehanahungry, chyshinji0204, lkjhgfdaehyun, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOst, moru-mato, Visung, Jaylyn Rui, yongchan, Sisca'Chan, matokeke, HyunChan, Akasuna Minkyoo, , cacing kawat, bang3424, Banghime, kyungier**

Terima kasih atas review kalian, Love You reader ^^

See You ^^


End file.
